The Hero
by Just a person51
Summary: "I didn't choose this life, it chose me. From the second I learned about my powers, I knew I wasn't just some regular girl. I knew that I could make a difference in the world." Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa **

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, making me run even faster. I could see a dark figure right in front of me. I had to catch him, he was to dangerous to be out on the streets. My heart pounded faster the closer I got to him. My hands grew colder with anticipation. My breath stopped altogether as he came to a dead end, forcing him to stop. A smirk appeared on my face. _I got you. _The guy turned around and looked at me with some fear in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? What did I do?" He asks trying to act innocent. I laugh a bitter laugh, "Are you serious, I could list off names of women you have raped in this last month alone." I stuck my hand out and struck his wrist with my ice. He tried to free it from the wall, but with no luck. I continued to cover him with my ice, leaving him there for the police to find him. After I finish I turn and walk away.

I sit over the city, watching all of the brilliant lights. I take a deep breath as I hold my mask in my face. _How did my life come to this?_ I ask myself as I look down at the mask I am holding in both of my hands. My thought are stopped short as I hear a scream. My heart rate picks up suddenly as I pull my mask back over my head. I jump down from the building using my ice powers to create a kind of slide. I take off towards the screams.

I find a big man with a girl pressed against the wall. "Hey let her go!" I yell out. The man drops her and turns to look at me. "Oh what do we have here, the Ice Queen." He chuckles, obviously not afraid of me, that only fuels my anger. He steps toward me and I realize just how big this guy is, but I also see the girl still curled up, I had to win this, for her. My hands start to give off frost as he walks even closer to me, then before I can react, he hits me, sending me flying into a wall. "Fuck." I mumble to myself as I pick myself up off the ground. I look at him rage coursing through my veins. I shot ice at him, making him stumble backwards. He reigns his balance and charges at me. I run up the wall and flip over him, evading him successfully.

I stand there as he turns around and yawn, "This is kind of boring, are you going to put up a fight or what?" I ask smirking at him, seeing his face get angrier. He charges at me again and I stand my ground this time. Ice flows out of my hands stopping him in his tracks. I knock on the frozen solid guy that was now in front of me. I smile at my handy work. Then I hear a moan and turn my attention to the girl who was still laying on the ground. _Oh god I forgot about her. _I walk over to her slowly. I can see she has bright strawberry blonde colored hair, she is wearing blue jeans and also a green jacket. I kneel beside her and touch my hand to her back. "Hey are you okay?" I ask unsure of what else to do. She slowly turns over and opens eyes. My breathing stops.

_Wow she is beautiful._ I am met with a pair of teal eyes and a face full of freckles. My heart starts to pound loudly in my chest, but then squeezes painfully, when I see fear and sadness in her eyes. She looks past me to see the guy standing there frozen. She then looks back at me and blushes. "Wow you're the Ice Queen." She says quietly to me. I nod as I start to help her up. "Are you okay?" I ask again. She stands with my help, "Yeah, I'll be alright." She says pulling her jacket closer to her body. "I'll um walk you home. You know to make sure you get there safe." I say. She turns and smiles at me. And wow was it a warming smile.

On the walk home, for the most part, I stay quiet. She tells me that her name is Anna, and was walking home from her friends house when that guy attacked her. I nod and listen as she rambles on about herself and how much she loves chocolate. "Do you like chocolate?" She asks me as we reach her front door. I look up at her house, which was actually a mansion. _Holy shit! _"Oh um yes I do enjoy chocolate." I say still captivated by the size of her house. "Well um thanks for saving me and walking me home." She says with a blush creeping across her face. I nod as I look at her. My knees threaten to give out on me as I am met with her eyes. _Those eyes are going to be the death of me. _I think to myself. "Yeah no problem, it's kind of my job. Uh well goodnight." I say to her as I step down the stairs. "Goodnight." I hear her sweet voice call out. I turn and take off running.

As I walk into my house I see Kristoff sitting on the couch watching tv. "There you are Elsa, you were out later than usual." I sigh as I take off my mask and say, "Yeah I ran into another problem as I was just about to call it a night." Kristoff looks up at me with a concerned look. "You have a cut on your face did you get hit?" I touch my face quickly and hiss in pain. "Yeah the guy caught me off guard." I explain as I walk to the bathroom. I look in the mirror at myself and examine the cut. It was on my cheek. I clean the cut up then walk to my room. "Elsa don't forget, it's the first day of school tomorrow!" Kristoff calls out to me. I groan and fall into bed, not bothering to take the rest of my outfit off.

The next morning came way to fast. I hit my alarm clock, which I didn't even remember setting and bury my head back under the cover, trying to escape the sunlight. "Elsa you better get up, otherwise you are going to be late." Kristoff calls from the other side of my door. I groan and drag myself out of bed and into the shower. After my shower I put white skinny jeans and a light blue shirt on. I look at my face in the mirror and inwardly cringe. I sigh as I brush my platinum blonde hair out and then put it into the braid I always wear. I splash some cold water on my face and then wipe it off with a towel. I take a final look at myself and shrug. _It as good as it's going to get. _

I walk out to find food waiting for me. I eat happily then slip on my shoes and grab my backpack. I then head out to the brisk autumn air. The walk to the college isn't a very long one. As I reach my destination I look up at the big building. _Arendelle University. _I smile as I walk into the building. This was my dream school, because they had one of the best architecture programs in the world. I walk through countless hallways before coming to my classroom. I grab onto the straps of my backpack and take a deep breath. _You can do this. _I try to mentally pump myself up before walking into class.

In the class kids are already waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. I make my way to a spot in the back and sit down. I pull out my laptop and then wait for the teacher as well. Just after the bell rings a girl runs in. My eyes widen as I see it was the girl from last night. Anna. Her cheeks are slightly red, which I assume is from running. She stops and jokes with two guys before looking around the room for an empty seat. My heart rate picks up as I notice the only open seat is right beside me.

She makes her way back to the table then plops down in the seat. She turns to me and smiles. "Hi! I'm Anna." She tells me in a cheery voice. _God those freckles._ I think as I turn to look at her. _I've always had a weakness for freckles_. Then I realize she was waiting for me to tell her my name. "Oh um I'm Elsa." She smiles then looks more closely at me. My heart stops, "Have we met before?" She asks. I shake my head. "Hmm you look really familiar." She says to me. Then she reaches out and runs a finger over my cut. Her finger feels so warm on my skin. "What happened to you?" She ask as she pulls her finger away while blushing. "Oh I'm just really clumsy, I tripped and fell." I say. She gives me a look then the teacher starts talking. I let out a breath and think, _this is going to be a long year. _

**So tell me what you think. Should I continue this? **


	2. Chapter 2

I find myself sitting on top of the highest tower in the city. Looking over it, like some kind of guardian. My hands find their way up to my mask and pull it off. I look down at the mask in my hands, I sigh. Without the mask, I was nothing. A nobody, with zero confidence. I couldn't even talk to Anna, who on a daily basis would try to have conversations with me. It had been a week since I saved her, and a week with having her in my class.

I sigh dreamily as I think about her, I couldn't help it. She was beautiful inside and out. She would tell me about herself almost everyday, while I sat there like a block of ice. _She probably thinks you have a heart made of ice. _I would pretend to take notes, while her sweet voice filled my ears. She talked about almost everything under the sun, from what type of cereal she likes to what is at the bottom of the ocean. And without even knowing it, I began to look forward to what she was going to talk about.

I slip my mask back on, knowing I couldn't get close to her. That I had to remain that cold, emotionless block of ice, for her. If anyone ever found out that I was the Ice Queen and she was my friend, then she could be in danger. That is the last thing I ever wanted. I began to make my way from the top of the tower, as I did this I think back to earlier in the week.

"_Elsa and Anna will be partnered for the next project." My teacher says, causing me to look up and stop writing. _Great just my luck,_ I think as Anna starts to smile. "So we should meet up to work on the project on Sunday, after ten, if that's alright? I have stuff all day long so that is the only time I'll be able to do it." She explains. _

_I nod and don't meet her eyes. "O-okay." I stutter out. I mentally curse myself because I stuttered. A blush rises to my face and I look back down at my paper. _Pathetic._ I start to pack up my stuff, trying to distract myself from my depressing thoughts. _

I look up at the clock tower seeing that it is ten minutes to ten. "Shit." I cuss. I start to run to my house when I hear a scream. I stop frozen, knowing that I had to help this person. I had promised myself that I would help people. "Well I'm going to be late." I say as I take off running in the direction of the screams.

I find a lady curled up in a ball in the middle of the road. I slowly make my way over to her, being very caution as I do. When I reach her, I notice she is still breathing. I relax a little as I bend down to help her up. As I do this something hard hits my head. I groan as I fall to the ground. I start seeing stars as I hear an evil laugh. "I knew you would come, you fell right into my trap." A deep voice says. I hold the back of my head and close my eyes. _Damn that hurt_. I open my eyes again to see a shadow standing over me. My eyes don't adjust fast enough to the figure and I get hit in the stomach. I hiss in pain as I crawl away from the figure. I feel warm liquid spread onto my hands. I look down to see blood. _Great. _I think as I lift my hands off myself. I look up to see the figure moving, I quickly shot it with my ice. I hear a groan as it falls to the ground. I push myself up slowly and shot it again. I wrap an arm around my stomach as I walk away.

After I slip into normal clothes I make my way to where I was supposed to meet Anna. I was a half an hour late, so hopefully she was still there. As I enter the café, I spot Anna easily. Her face lights up as she skips over to me. "For a little while there I didn't think you were going to come." She says to me smiling. I can't help as a smile crosses onto my face. I nod, then slowly and painfully make my way to where her stuff was set up. As I sit across from her a worried look appears on her face, "Are you alright?" She asks. I nod and look up at her, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I stutter out. I sigh and look down. _You are so weak, you can't even try to make a conversation with her. _I look back up at her and she doesn't seem very convinced.

"You look kind of pale." She says to me, then her eyes widen, "Not that, that is a bad thing. I think you look beautiful, not that I'm trying to hit on you, because I'm not. Not saying that I wouldn't try to hit on you, because I would, but you probably are straight. Never mind that was awkward, not that you are awkward. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous.. Wait-what?" By the time she is finished her face is as red as a tomato. I can't help but start to giggle, even if it is painful. I hide my laughter behind a hand. She looks up at me and smiles, because I was laughing.

As I finish laughing, the pain from my stomach gets even worse. I look down to notice blood soaking through my shirt. I stand up with my arms wrapped around my stomach. "I h-have to go. I'm sorry." I say quickly then run. I run around the corner then stop. I lift up my shirt to see slashes through my skin. I gag a little as I put my shirt back down. "Wait Elsa come back." I hear that sweet voice call out to me.

Guilt runs through my mind as I hide behind the corner. I couldn't just leave her alone, not with it being so late out, and not with her being as pretty as she is. So I decide to follow her home, to make sure she got there okay. I pull my suit back out and put it on, just in case I was spotted. I find her packing up her stuff at the café, looking sad. I frown, not liking how she looked when she was sad. After she finishes that, she leaves the café and starts to walk in the direction of her house.

I can see her shaking a little bit, from the cold. _She should of brought a jacket._ I think to myself as I continue to follow her. I can't help but think how creepy this was. As she turns a corner, I spot a group of guys up ahead. So without thinking, I hop down from the roof and land next to her. "Not this way," I whisper to her. She jumps a little surprised from me.

"I-Ice Queen." She says to me as we find a different path. I nod then look at her. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I should be asking you that question. What are you doing out so late, don't you know that it is dangerous?" I ask her. She blushes and nods, "I know I was just doing a project, then my partner just got up and left. I think I scared her." I shake my head then look ahead, "I don't think you scared her, honestly you aren't that scary of a person. I should know I fight scary people all the time." As we continue to walk I start to feel lightheaded. The blood has leaked through my suit. "Are you okay?" I hear Anna ask.

I trip and fall onto the ground. "Oh my god! You are bleeding, like a lot. I'll call for some help." She says taking out her phone. I hold my hand up stopping her actions, "No please, no one can know who I am." I beg her, just before I black out.

As I wake up I notice two things. First, I was pretty much naked. And second, my mask was still on. I sit up slowly and look around. _Where the hell am I? _ I notice my suit folded up on a chair. I look down to see my stomach bandaged. I groan as I start to get up. "Hey whoa don't get up!" I hear a sweet voice call out. I look to see Anna standing by the doorway. I blush as I quickly cover myself up. _What if she knows who I am now? _ I start to panic. "Don't worry, I didn't take off your mask." She says as if reading my mind. She sets food down beside me then sit down in a chair. "What- what happened?" I ask holding the back of my head. I then remember the fight I got in, the mystery guy. "Well I was walking home and you just popped in and saved me again. Then as we were walking you pasted out. I took you here. Thank god you weren't heavy." She says smiling at me. My heart starts to beat faster as I realize she saved my life. "T-thank you Anna, you saved me." I say my heart swelling with something. Something I had never felt before. "It's no problem, you have saved me twice now." She says, I nod, "Yeah but that's my job." I counter. She smiles, "Yeah but everyone needs some help now and then."

After I eat, and Anna takes the tray from my room. I get dressed, I find a bathroom and shut the door. I take off my mask and look at myself in the mirror. _Wow I look like shit. _ I think. I look down at my mask and run my finger through the inside of it. I hear the door to the bedroom open. "Ice Queen?" I hear Anna call. I put my mask back on and open the door. "I'm sorry Anna but I must be going." I say to her. She pouts a little then nods, "Okay."

She leads me through countless numbers of hallways until we reach the front door. I say goodbye then leave. Once I'm outside I start to walk home. _Kristoff is going to kill me._ I cringe as I think of him. He must be worried. As I walk into the front door of my house, I see Kristoff. "Elsa you aren't dead!" He yells as he runs over and hugs me. I whimper as I am still soar, "Oh shoot are you okay?" He asks me as he pulls away. "Yeah I just had a long night." I say then begin to retell him everything that had happened.

Once I finish telling him and him telling me to rest for a couple of days I retire to my room. I take of my suit then put on some sweats and a t-shirt. I leave the bandages on and crawl into bed. My body relaxes against my soft bed and I quickly fall asleep.

I am woken up by Kristoff banging on my door. I huff as I roll out of bed and open the door. "What do you want?" I ask him kind of grumpy. He smiles a little and says, "You have a visiter." I give him a questioning look and peek around the corner to see Anna. She is looking at some pictures. I turn back to Kristoff, "What the hell? You can't just let her into the house." I say while blushing. He pats my shoulder and says, "Well I did, so now go deal with it." He smirks and turn to go to his room. I sigh and walk out to Anna.

"Hi." I say in a quiet voice. She quickly turns around and looks at me. "Hi me?" She asks pointing to herself, when I nod she blushes and says, "Oh uh hi." I come and sit down on the couch, slowly. "What- um what are you d-doing here?" I ask her as she sits beside me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You ran away before I could figure out what was wrong." She says looking at me, worry filling her eyes. "I-I'm okay." I tell her. "So what happened with you anyways?" She asks me while tilting her head in the most adorable way I've ever seen. I shake my head and answer quietly, I can't. I can't tell you." She seems slightly hurt and reaches across to take my hand. "You know you can tell me anything." She says, then rubs my hand in between hers, trying to warm it up. I nod understanding her. "Your hands are really cold." She tells me, I nod and say, "T-they always are. Uh cold hands warm heart, r-right." She smiles and nod, "Right."


End file.
